Big Chef (Transcript)
(Emily Sleeping and Wakes up) Emily: what a nice day time to Plant everyones Plant with my new Plant Growth Spray (Emily Sprays everyone's Plant) Emily: hmmm I have a Idea Roxie Roxie: Emily You got a Plan Emily: were going wake up Chef Gino You helping Roxie: yes please Emily: there he is Roxie: Get Ready Now Emily Roxie and Emily: WAKE UP CHEF GINO!!!!!! Roxie: Run now (Chef Gino Yawns and Gasp) Chef Gino: What Happening to me (Everyone Gasp and Look at Chef Gino) (Elmira Faints) Captain Ginny: Arrrr the Growth sent us Nightmares Ray: yeah wheres Rosalyn (Rosalyn Sings its my Birthday today) Emily: I almost Forget it Rosalyn's Birthday Rosalyn: I'm holding a Fair Ground and your all Invited DJ Candy: What About Brandi and Morcubus Rosalyn: Not them there Horrible its Fun Hopper: Thats Sound Good to me are there gonna be Rides Goth Boy: like the Death Ride its so cool that made my Heart Go Mental Rosalyn: your wishes can come ture oh Chef Gino its Big stay in the woods Until Tommrow ok Chef Gino: ok Rosalyn: get your House at of you your Making Buddy Cry (Buddy Cries) Chef Gino: ok then see ya Tommrow Emily: bye Roxie: see ya later Giant Gino Emily: Star can you do the Move on Stage Star: Tommrow Rosalyn: Its Party Time Chef Gino: everyones having fun Oh well I can run to it Here I come Emily (Fair music plays) Goth Boy: Again I wanna Ride Again Buddy: sorry 15 Rides are too many looks like you have to take a while Goth Boy: no Fair Roxie: two Please Thanks Emily: wonder where Chef Gino is Roxie: maybe Finding something to relax Morcubus: No Plans today, Party started whats Next Giant Sim Chef Gino: HI MORCUBUS!!!! (Morcubus Gasp) Morcubus: You Scare me How did you got so Big Maybe that gives me I Idea Roxie: That was so fun Emily: I wish Chef Gino was here Rosalyn: what is that? All: CHEF GINO Bob: Run for your Life! Emily: whats that in his Foot Print Vinegar Morcubus: see Brandi I must Face the Wheel Brandi: yep what if you go big Morcubus: cause Emily's Friend is must better oh hands up here I go (Chef Gino Roars) Emily: C'mon Roxie: Chef Gino stop it now Chef Gino: NO! Roxie: Fine How about some Ice Cream Chef Gino: you miss Morcubus: watch it your gonna make me Angry Roxie: Thats it angry use Vinegar and make Chef Gino Angry you got some in your Pocket from before Emily: hey here some Vinegar ok Chef Gino here some Vinegar I going to mess it up Chef Gino: Don't you Dare Emily: look at me Chef Gino: Stop it Now Stop it Stop it your making it Mess Roxie: its Working Morcubus: oh no Brandi Run Brandi: gotcha Chef Gino: much better Rosalyn: Let the Party redo Captain Ginny: Wow your the Bestest we did know that Chef Gino: Yeah who the Giant here anywhere Patrick: you must be Horrible hungry heres a bigger bit Chef Gino: Thanks Emily: everyone guess your the Greatest monster in the World Chef Gino: am I Emily or Am I (all Laughs) Category:Games Category:Script